extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Utinnis
Appearance A Utinni is easily distinguished by their blue furry skin, and jet black eyes. They usually stand the height of the average human thirteen year old. Customs This species has a variety of customs although I will only talk about the customs that have been observed. First off they tend to live in clans with other species; they tend to view their clans as their families and are willing to die to defend their clan members. Their roles in these clans tend to usually be administrative roles of some sort. Another custom that is observed is they tend to keep their children with them for the rest of their lives as a member of their clan, if the clan were to dissolve they will take their children and go into hiding with them. Another notable custom is that they tend to sneak into the species of other planets and spread rumors of gods as truths, usually these become viewed as religions by the other lesser species. Then a couple of thousand years later this species will return to said planet and give evidence of how the religions they helped spread are false. Which has earned them numerous enemies who hold still to the religion the Utinnis fed to them thousands of years ago, the most notable feud this species has is with the Christians especially the Catholics and the extremist Christians. Furthermore; most of the marriages of this species tends to start out as BDSM relationships. Another notable custom is that they give gifts of mostly food for major events such as weddings, birthdays, and funerals. Mostly homemade foods such as homemade pizzas and cookies. Most arguments, are resolved with a game of Duel Monsters, and most Entertainment revolves around Duel Monsters and wrestling. Another notable custom is that the species has a once a year gathering or festival of all the clans, which has a member of the Utinni species, from all the territories attending it. This gathering has games, music, live action entertainment, and food that goes on nonstop for about two weeks. At this gathering are forms of entertainment such as Duel Monsters tournaments with professional duelists from the Utinni species and other species they consider allies. They also have wrestling for the Utinnis zombies to fight for their owners amusement, and wrestling for the Utinnis and other species as well. The rest of this gathering is singing by the top Utinni musicians and dancing by the best Utinni dancers, with food from the best Utinni foodmakers and finally Zombie Trading. View of Humans This species views humanity as something to tolerate, trick, and sell things too. They view them as something that has to be tolerated because their parents said to. However; they will not shy away from tricking humans by spreading lies such as Gods, and other deities to them for laughs. Yet if the human has some power like a global leader they will make a pact with this human until their reign of power ends and sell to them weapons blueprints, inexchange for lots of stuff usually for food from the planet, or slaves that can be used as cattle, or for the rights to probe anyone within their country. However; they will trade for just about anything of value with a human that has some sort of power, their most notable pacts are with the U.S., China, and Japan. Habitats This species tends to inhabit planets that are icey, water filled, or contains a species of the undead. When this species colonizes a world they will begin to find corpses for purposes of reanimation as bodyguards. Through arcane magics the Utinnis will reanimate these corpses and use them to guard their fortess out in the middle of the desert, and they will always bring one with them as a form of self-defense. Their Home Planet is more than likely an Ice World that is mostly ocean. Notable Technology The most notable technology that this species has is the nuclear weapons they've been trading to Humans for years upon years, however that is only the tip of the iceberg. This species has numerous ways to zombify create their undead bodyguards, though its mostly through magic, the clan will have a device to inject the creature with a modified Virus programming, known as the X Virus, the undead beings created by the virus to ignore members of their clan and eat whomever approaches the fortress in a form of violence. Another piece of notable tech are their Duel Discs, and Duel Runners that when a card is placed in the slot it actually brings the monster, spell, or trap on the card into the real world as a real entity. Thusly they bring images and descriptions of items found onto the card into real physical beings, effects or objects until the card is removed from play. More pieces of notable technology is their Web Guns, they fire out vibranium infused impact webbing on the normal setting and streams on the second setting. The final piece of well known tech from this species is their rifles, these rifles shoot waves, streams, orbs, and barriers of electricity. These rifles can fire up to five lightning bolts worth of voltage in one blast. Language The Utinni will latch onto a Host of another species sort of like an Imaginary Friend or a Companion and they will learn whatever language that individual speaks. Religion The name of their religion is Kisewa-Kyo however this species practices magic, mostly the Dark Arts such as Shadow Magic, and Necromancy. Furthermore; this species tends to practice summoning Ghosts, usually guardian spirits, either to bond with said spirit for combat purposes or partnerships or to seek guidance and wisdom from the aforementioned spirit. The only afterlife they technically believe in are Limbo and Hauntings. Notable Exports This species most notable export is information. They tend to record information for all sorts of advanced technologies in the form of blueprints, instructions on how to use, and holograms of what the device, weapon, or object should look like. They mostly trade or sell this information to species they consider to be less evolved than them such as humans. Another notable export from this species is pizza centuries before humans ever came in contact with or had the idea of it this species had already invented pizza. This species also export zombies as servants or as cattle to those who wish to horde them usually these zombies that they sell are missing a limb or two as the best ones are kept to defend the base the merchant selling the zombies has created. Biology Autopsies have shown that this species is some form of Amphibian with the ability to speed swim, as well as crawl on walls and breath under water. Furthermore; The Utinnis have some cells that similar to the RC cells found in Ghouls allowing them to have their own type of Kagune, though mostly they only have shoulder, Ukaku, and center back Kagune, Renkaku. However unlike Ghouls they can eat whatever they choose to eat which is stated in the diet section. This species is able to reproduce with members of its own species, zombies, or cat people as this species lays reptilian like eggs. The eggs are of a medium like size and are shaped in what appears to be a circular square form. This species also appears to have the same Bone Structor as Greys as well as this species and the Greys share some common DNA, meaning they possibly have a common ancestor. Finally the only noted, found, and observed gender of this species is hermaphrodite, commonly known as Intersex or Futanari. Meaning that this species has both fully functioning sex organs. Diet This species diet is mostly pizza, of which they invented, and some unknown liquid which customers who traded for this substance says tastes like some sort of pizza. The rest of their diet is mostly meat almost any kind of meat this species will happily consume. They mostly drink a form of soda known as Rootbeer. Political System This species has a tribal political system as almost every member of the Utinni species belongs to a Clan of some sort. Their roles in their clans differ some are the tech people, while others are administrators and make the decisions. Some their clans are dictatorships while some are democratic, but one thing stays the same all of them belong to a clan and every clan has a territory both on their homeworld and out in space made up of a certain part of their homeworlds surface, and a few planets within the cosmos that they can venture too and explore. Category:KadanTheAlienQueen Category:Aquatic Category:Marine Category:Amphibious Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Category:Sapient Species